The Potions Master's Apprentice
by Cumor
Summary: Severus is looking for his replacement so maybe he can finally get that DADA job. His choice is a highly spirited woman who he sees as a value to the Order, but can he tame her enough to teach her and what may he about her and himself along the way?
1. Default Chapter

"You wanted to see me, Professor Snape?"

"Yes, Miss Jackman. Please come in and shut the door." His voice was flat and cool. A shudder ran the length of her spine as she stepped into his dungeon office. She told herself that it was just the cold dampness but she knew better. "Take a seat. I'll be with you in a moment." He motioned towards the ancient battered chair that stood before his desk without glancing up from the scrolls that held his attention.

Fighting with an uneasy feeling that made her want to flee, Jessica sat in silence as he continued his work. She could certainly understand the students' distress when they faced detention with the dark wizard. It seemed like hours before his black eyes left the page to focus on hers.

"Now, Miss Jackman," he leaned back in his chair studying her closely. "I sent for you because I was curious as to your future plans."

"I'm sorry, what plans do you mean?"

"You are an excellent assistant at this school but don't you plan to move beyond that? Surely you don't wish to be a lackey for the rest of your life. Which discipline draws your interest? I hear that you are very handy at charms and in handling those great beasts of Hagrid's."

"Herbology," she broke in.

"Sorry?"

"Herbology. I enjoy working with plants." He looked at her quizzically. "Well, you need them for your potions and someone has to grow them. Anyway, I like to teach the students about their different properties. It teaches them respect for some of the more dangerous ones." Why did she feel the need to defend herself with him?

"Herbology," he muttered then gave a soft sigh. "I should have thought that you would have set your sights a bit higher then mucking around in a greenhouse."

Well there was a reason for her defensiveness. She could feel her face flush as she allowed his condescending tone to irritate her.

"You know that I plan on receiving the appointment to Defense Against the Dark Arts in the near future," he continued.

"Yes, and I am sure you will be your history," her tone held a sharp bitterness. Well aware of his dark past, Jessica was of the opinion that Severus would be a hazard in the Dark Arts position. This was an assessment that did not escape his notice.

"Who better to teach defense then one from whom you may need to defend yourself?" A cruel smile played across his thin lips as he considered her thoughtfully. "As I was saying, I am looking forward to this appointment and hope to find someone suitable as my replacement. After much consideration I was left with you as the ultimate choice. You are the best I have seen at potions and you have a remarkable knack for getting the students to work willingly."

"They work for me because I show them respect. I have never approved of your methods. I don't understand why you feel the need to bully and intimidate."

"Some day you will understand," his silky voice was soft and distant. Tilting his head slightly, he looked at her lost in thought.

"What?"

"Do I scare you?"

"No."

He rose from his chair and, with slow feline like movements, came to stand behind her. She continued to stare across the desk at the space he had just occupied, determined not to look at him and risk giving herself away. Leaning over, his voice barely a whisper in her ear, "I should." She was suddenly aware that she had been holding her breath and let it out in a soft gasp. He gave her a terrible smile taking this as a sign of her fear.

"Well you are an unconvincing liar but that does not change my opinion of you as an instructor." He slowly left her side and began to return to his seat when...

"I am not afraid of you, Severus Sydney Snape!"

He stopped and turned back towards her, something very dangerous flashing in the depths of those dark eyes. Had she really said that out loud? Shit! Now the game was on and she could see no escape. She wanted nothing more than to look away from his intense stare but would not allow herself to appear weak.

"Do not begin to think yourself my equal, Miss Jackman," he snarled. "I have many years and a lifetime of experience on you. Never speak to me in such a familiar tone unless I have given that permission to you. Do you understand me?"

Her mind reeled. What should she say? How to react to this threat? No weakness. No weakness. Must not seem weak...

"I am not one of your students, sir." It was a simple fact that he could not dispute. It was a safe ground from which she could make her stand. His face began to soften as he allowed himself the pleasure of a slight smirk. Snatching a bound stack of papers from his desk, he slid them towards her.

"You are now."

Her blood turned cold as his voice echoed in her head. Examining the paperwork she saw all forms of potion making instructions and on top an apprenticeship form signed by Albus Dumbledore. "This can't be."

"Oh, yes it most certainly can and is. Starting next week you will assist me in instructing my first, third, and seventh year classes. On Monday, Wednesday, and Friday after dinner you will report to my office for your continuing education. Three hours I think should be a good start."

"But..."

"You have a list of my class times. I'll expect you to be there a half an hour before the students to help me prepare the class."

"But..."

"I think that will be all, Miss Jackman. You are dismissed."

"But..."

"Oh, one more thing. It would be to your benefit not to speak out of line again. As my student, you could very well find yourself in detention. Good day."

She had no idea what to say. He had dismissed her and returned to his scrolls as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. This did not sit well with Jessica. The course of her life had changed in seconds and she had no say in the matter? How arrogant could the man be to just assume that she would jump at his offer?

"You are still here," he stated flatly without lifting his eyes from his workload. "Did you want to ask something or were my instructions not clear enough for you?"

"You can't..."

"Of course I can!" He slammed the book he was using closed and glared at her with intense rage. "It is my decision as to whom I shall train and I have made that decision."

"If I refuse?"

"There will be no refusal. The headmaster has assigned you to me. If you do not show up I shall make your life a living hell."

"As if you won't anyway," she muttered.

"What was that? I didn't catch what you said."

"Nothing," she glared at him then added, "Sir." The venom in her voice gave her feelings away. He would have to work on this with her. Snape did indeed want her for his replacement, but his plans for her went much further. He wanted her in the Order.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Albus, she could prove invaluable to us."

"If you think she is skilled, Severus, we will surely welcome her as a new recruit, but only once she has proven herself. She must be able to handle any situation. I will not have her placed in harms way with the simple tools her basic education has provided her."

"I shall take it upon myself to train her and rest assured, I will not bring her in until she has learned my lessons well."

"Tell me why you have taken such an interest in this young woman, Severus?"

"She has such potential, it is remarkable. Her talents are being sorely wasted right now. I have watched her for quite a while before approaching you, Headmaster. I know that I can turn her into a great warrior. I will need a free hand with her, of course. The task will not be an easy one but she is up to it."

"Do what you must but always remember that she is in your safe keeping. If she falters and cannot meet your expectations you must let her go with her dignity intact. Never take that from her. There are no Death Eaters here, Severus, and I will not have their ways used on an innocent. I will be watching and if necessary will end it."

"Understood." He began to take his leave then turned back towards Dumbledore. "Headmaster, with the Dark Lord's return we shall need all of our strength."

"You are correct, Severus."

"This girl may prove to be the strongest of us all."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was that strength which he had referred to that gave her the courage to hold his cold stare. He had not been wrong in his judgment. This defiance would take her far, but she must learn when to use it to her advantage and this was not that time. He must teach her to obey but she must not be broken. What a challenge this would be.

"I thought not. You are dismissed."

"What if I can't do it?"

"What?"

"What if I can't teach potions? What if I don't have enough skills?"

He drew a slow deep calming breath. "I have already affirmed that you are. Why would I waste my precious time training you if I was not sure of your aptitude? I will not accept failure. I have never had a student fail an O.W.L. They wouldn't dare, and you will not fail me on this." She began to continue her protest but the scowl on his face caused the words to die in her throat. "I have grown weary of this banter. You are dismissed and if I must repeat myself yet again, I shall see you in detention... this evening," he growled.

She opened her mouth but his quizzical look made her pause. Was she going to challenge his authority? No. Detention with Severus Snape could prove very nasty indeed. A night of pickling some unfortunate creature's parts was not high on her to do list. There he sat, head cocked, eyebrow raised, awaiting her decision. He irritated her in more ways then one. Giving him a slight nod she turned and headed towards the door.

"Good afternoon, Miss Jackman."

"Good day, sir," she spoke shortly and slammed the heavy door behind her causing several flasks to crash to the floor. He smiled and with a flick of his wand restored the flasks and placed them back on their shelf.

"Extraordinary girl. Annoying, but extraordinary. This challenge will be fun," he chuckled softly to himself as he turned to his paperwork once again.


	2. Things that go bump in a barn

"Hagrid, you don't understand. I don't want to teach potions full time. I like what I am doing now. I get to stay involved with everyone and everything. I love being in the greenhouses and out here with you. I can't stand to be locked up inside...in the dungeons...with HIM."

"Shush now, Jessica. This is a great honor. You, a potions mistress. That is quite a compliment, especially coming from Professor Snape. Not many compliments coming from that man, you know. You must be really good for him to take you on as his assistant. You should be proud."

"But I don't want it," she moaned, throwing herself down on a stack of fresh hay. The unicorn nudged her and absent-mindedly she rubbed its velvety muzzle. "What makes everyone think I should be falling all over myself to work with Snape? I talked to Dumbledore this morning and he refused to reconsider my placement. Don't you all realize how much Snape disgusts me."

"He is the best potions master that Hogwarts has ever seen. Maybe not the most charming bloke to come along, but he is brilliant and he is willing to teach you. It's a chance to really make something of yourself. You need to shelf that attitude and learn all that you can. Go on and make me proud." Hagrid continued to clean the stalls as Jessica rose and began to mix grain, honey and milk to feed the very pregnant unicorn. Jessica maybe good at potions but she was better at this. Working with living things, watching them flourish under her care, this brought her so much joy. How could they expect her to give this up?

"I know you won't have much time once you start your advance training, but feel free to stop by anytime you want to," Hagrid's voice carried a deep sadness.

"I will see to it that she has time to assist other instructors. Those were the headmaster's orders," the icy voice rang through the warm barn chilling the very blood in her veins. Jessica turned to see Snape carefully picking his way towards them.

"Professor," Hagrid boomed joyously as if Snape was a long lost friend, "What brings you down to the stables?"

"Someone forgot her assignment package. I knew I would find you down here." He thrust the papers into her hands then turned towards the empty stall behind him. To her surprise, he reached over the door and briskly rubbed his hand in the air. "Taking a trip, Hagrid?"

"Of course not, Professor. I just keep Leatherwing here in case Professor Dumbledore needs him in a hurry."

Jessica continued to stare at Snape with a look of disbelief.

"Can't see him, can you? I should have been surprised if you could."

A thestral, of course, why hadn't she realized it before? He had caught her off guard dealing with a subject she loved, how much worse would he keep her off balance in potions. She felt her was challenging her and was angry at his arrogance.

"Well, I've never killed anyone," she hissed.

"Silly girl, do you know nothing? Hagrid, I am surprised that you have been remised in your teaching." Hagrid's ruddy face blanched in shock but Snape continued before he had the chance to respond. "For you information, Jessica, the thestral is plain to me because I have been touched by death. I was forced to witness the deaths of close friends. This is why I can see him, not because I have taken a life." Something changed in his eyes. The steely eyes softened with something akin to sadness. When he spoke again the rich voice was extremely soft. "I have never taken a life. Tortured... yes, but murder...no. Not that I couldn't have killed him with a happy heart, but still I never moved against him." As quickly as it had ebbed the rage returned. "I should have killed him. Then just maybe..." He drifted off into silence as Jessica and Hagrid looked on in confusion. The thestral shoved his head hard into the professor's shoulder bringing him back to the present. He patted the animal again and stepped away. Running his hand through his long black hair he composed himself and looked at the slack jawed duo before him. "What?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all, professor," Hagrid sputtered. "Oh, mind your step there."

Too late. Snape grunted in disgust as he wiped his shoe against a bale of hay. Jessica unsuccessfully stifled a laugh. He looked at her coldly. "Can't see the animal but you can see the results."

"Better then you can, I guess," she giggled.

"Those first two potions...I expect you to be able to brew them flawlessly tomorrow. Mind that you study harder for me then you have been for Hagrid. I will not accept anything short of perfection. Until tomorrow," he gave her a slight nod. "Hagrid."

"Professor."

With that, Snape turned on his heel and was gone. With him safely out of earshot, Hagrid and Jessica broke down into fits of laughter. Once they had regained their self-control Jessica voiced what both had been thinking. "What the hell was that?"

"Don't know. No one knows much about Professor Snape's past except Professor Dumbledore and Dumbledore is great at keeping a secret. I guess it will be up to Snape to enlighten us if he ever feels the need."

"Doubt it."

"Me to."

"Hagrid, what is that," she pointed to a ball of feathers and fur half hidden in the hay.

"Oh, that," his eyes twinkled brightly. "Why don't you take a look?"

She moved towards it slowly, always a little apprehensive of any new pet of Hagrid's. Still she had to admit everything he had ever shown her was intriguing. The ball flew from the hay and attached itself to her ankle, kicking, spitting, and biting her pants leg.

"Ow!" Reaching down, she pulled a half grown black and white kitten with wings from her bleeding ankle.

"Sorry 'bout that. Gets carried away sometimes, she does. Don't you my little pumpkin?" Hagrid scratched the little white chin and the kitten began to purr. "So what do you think of her?"

"She's adorable. What is she?"

"That there is a flapcat. Very rare. You don't see them often in England. Got her out of Swansea, didn't I?" He continued to tickle the kitten's chin. "Hasn't shown any powers yet but she's a smart one."

"What's her name?"

"Don't have one. Leaving that up to you."

"Oh, Hagrid," she held the flapcat in one arm and wrapped the other around Hagrid's neck drawing him down to kiss his cheek. He chuckled as a rosy blush lit up his face.

"Go on. 'Twas nothing. I just wanted you to have something to remember 'ol Hagrid by."

"As if."

"As a professor, it's a good idea to have a familiar. Keep tabs on the students...and staff, if you know what I mean," he winked.

"She's wonderful. I think I'll call her..." She held the flapcat up to get a better over all look. She was small and mostly black except for splashes of white on her chest, chin, toes and belly. "Domino. What do you think?" The flapcat closed her round green eyes and purred contently. "Domino it is."


	3. The professor and the flapcat

"What is that thing?" He spoke slowly and very pronounced.

"She's a flapcat," she answered cheerfully. Not even the dungeon gloom could dampen her spirits when the kitten was around. It had been a week since Hagrid had given her Domino and in that time they had become inseperatable. Jessica had decided to bring Domino to Snape's first year class as an icebreaker. Better to let him get to know the kitten before showing up to her own class with her furry little friend.

"Charming," he gruffed. "Do keep it away from the students. You do realize that we are liable for bites."

"She wouldn't bite anyone, would you, Domino," she cooed, placing the kitten on the cobble stone floor. To Jessica's surprise, the little black and white bullet made a beeline towards Snape. She wound herself around his legs, pausing to bat at a loose thread hanging from his cloak.

"Get this infernal beast away from me," he bellowed, but the kitten would have none of his rejection. She rubbed and purred, and with a flap of her wings, propelled herself into his arms. She nipped his chin playfully and licked the end of his very large nose. "Get off of me!" He pushed her away from his face with his free hand. Domino's feelings were hurt and she let him know with a quick swipe of her paw, leaving thin red lines across the paleness of his cheek. She leapt out of his arms and stalked away, clearly infuriated.

"I'm so sorry, Professor. She has never acted like that before." She went to a cabinet on the far wall and retrieved a small jar of gray salve. He stood in silence, allowing her to administer to his wounds. As soon as the salve touched his skin the scratches healed leaving his cheek smooth once again.

"There, no harm done. Not really at any rate. She really seemed to take a shine to you." He still had not moved. This was not a good sign. "I don't know what to say but..."

"I'll tell you what to say," he rounded on her angrily." Tell me that you will never bring that damnable cat in this classroom again!"

"But she's my familiar."

"You don't need...Oh, bloody hell." His eyes had begun to water and there was a tickling sensation in his throat... then the sneezes started. "I am allergic to it," he moaned.

"Not good at all," she whispered beneath her breath.

Now he was in a rage, storming about the room, gathering ingredients from various jars and bottles. He turned to Jessica, fury in his eyes, but to her horror she could not prevent a soft giggle from escaping. He just didn't appear as menacing with watery eyes and a red runny nose. "Do you find this amusing," he growled threateningly, bringing his face within inches of hers.

"No, sir," she cleared her throat, "Not your condition."

"Then why do you laugh," he demanded, his dark eyes full of malice.

"I am truly sorry, sir. I mean no disrespect," she lowered her eyes from his and hung her head slightly trying to appear humble, but could not control the smile that played on her lips.

He placed a finger beneath her chin and tipped her head back so that his eyes locked onto hers once again. "You did not answer my question," his voice slow and extremely dangerous. "Why do you laugh?"

She pulled back but did not break eye contact again. "It's just nice to know that you are human after all." She allowed her smile to broaden. "It's nice to know that you are not infallible."

He rolled his eyes and snorted in disgust. Turning to the door he called over his shoulder, "You will be taking my classes today seeing as you and your damn cat have felt the need to incapacitate me. Lesson plans are on my desk."

"Yes, sir."

"Oh, and don't bring that thing in here again. If I even see it on the castle grounds I will kill it."

"Yes, sir."

"I shouldn't think I would need to remind you, but you have class tonight. In my chambers. I don't want to chance anyone seeing me like this. What shall I do if others begin to view me as a mere mortal? Good day."

"Good day, sir. I hope you feel better." In a swirl of black he was gone. "Well," she thought to herself as she began to prepare for the class, "I guess I just landed myself in detention." There was pressure against her leg and looking down her eyes met Domino's. "You got me into this," she picked the kitten up and smiled. "I hope he's in a better frame of mind tonight, but you know what? Just that sight kind of makes it all worth while." The flapcat closed her eyes and began to purr in her mistress' arms.


	4. In to the professor's chambers

"Professor?" She called softly as she opened the door. She had knocked several times and when she had gotten no response, decided to try the door. To her surprise she found it unlocked and decided to go in.

Snape's chamber was much brighter and inviting than his classroom despite the fact that it to resided in the dungeons. A large marble and rosewood desk occupied much of the simple sitting room. On it rests a beautifully made antique set of brass scales and several small bottles of blue and green glass. A green marble mortar and pestle set commanded one corner. She could smell lemon oil and beeswax emitting from the highly polished wood. On the wall behind the desk stood a bookcase of tiger maple that held an endless supply of potion text and a few light reading fictional books. Horror and science fiction mostly. "Figures," she muttered.

A leather reclining chair and small loveseat were stationed before the fireplace from which a jade and silver serpent stared. Even though there was no fire now, the room was warm and relaxing. On the mantle flanked by a pair of silver serpent candlesticks stood a single photograph. A dark haired beauty smiled and waved from within the crystal frame. "There is definitely more to Severus Snape than meets the eye."

Well, he certainly wasn't here. She looked to the door that she knew must lead to his bedroom. Would she dare? "A coward never accomplishes anything." Jessica drew a deep breath and grabbed the doorknob. It turned easily. "Professor Snape?"

His bedroom was just as neat and tastefully decorated as his sitting room. The furniture consisted of a dresser, armoire, and queen size bed, all done in rich mahogany. A mahogany and marble nightstand stood next to the bed which was dressed out in jewel tones of navy, burgundy, and hunter green. There, stretched out across the comforter on his stomach in a black silk robe laid Severus.

"Professor, I don't mean to intrude but..." He didn't move. She crossed the room and stood over the bed. Surely his allergies hadn't been life threatening. No, she could hear his deep slow steady breathing. "Professor?" She touched his shoulder gently but he still didn't stir. On the nightstand she spotted an amber bottle that must have contained some type of allergy cure and next to it a tumbler of a deep golden liquid. She lifted the glass carefully, swirled the drink around, and took a sniff. The vapor caused her eyes to water. Good God, he had pickled himself. She looked at his prone figure and smiled.

"Guess class is canceled," she whispered and turned to leave when she had a second thought. She went to the armoire and pulled out a blanket. "No sense in you catching cold." He had looked so pitiful that she felt the need to care for him. He was always so lonely, had so much sadness about him. She covered him with the blanket and let her hands run across his shoulders. She could feel the thin knotted muscles under the smooth cool silk. Without a thought as to what she was doing, Jessica began to work the tightness out of his shoulders and back. Her fingers searched out the corded knots and worked them out one by one, feeling his body relaxing beneath her touch. In some strange way, she felt empowered by his body's response to her, but suddenly her mind regained its control. "What are you doing?"

"I was wondering the same thing."

She had heard his voice before she realized that she had spoken out loud. This was getting to be a bad habit of hers. Her hands flew off of him and into her pockets as if by their own will. A chill ran through her. "Professor...I...I'm...ahhh..."

"I did not tell you to stop." His voice was even but not quite as cold as usual and carried heaviness from the drink.

"Professor, I was coming down here for my lesson..."

"And took it upon yourself to enter my sleeping quarters?"

"I knocked but..."

"Do you make a habit of going into other people's rooms uninvited?"

"You told me to come here, so I was hardly uninvited. Anyway I was worried about you."

A slow sarcastic laugh filled the small room. He rolled on his side and propped himself on his elbow smiling at her. His black eyes sparkled with amusement. "Really." It was a statement not a question.

"You don't believe me?"

"You sound offended."

"I am offended. Why would I lie to you?"

He studied her for a few seconds and weighing his words spoke very slowly. "To save your hide."

Long seconds passed in silence before she spoke again. "Point taken, but that was not a lie. I was worried when you didn't answer and then I find you all laid out. I feared you had died."

"That would have saved you a lot of class work."

"That's not funny." She was getting more irritated by the minute. What had started as something like fear was turning into anger. He continued to watch her with eyes that danced with humor and a smile that was so natural and honest she was confused as to who she was talking to. This was not Professor Severus Snape, the bane of every potions student at Hogwarts School. This was some imposter that had somehow slipped in undetected and worst of all she found herself attracted to him. "What did you do with Professor Snape?"

"Now that's not nice."

"Well, I never took the professor for a drunk."

The icy veneer returned at once. Those were the eyes that she knew so well. "I am no drunk," he hissed.

She picked up the tumbler and tilted it toward him. "I suppose this is pumpkin juice then?"

He sat up and snatched the glass from her hand with the speed of a viper strike. "This is no concern of yours and you would do well not to meddle in my affairs." The tension between them was palpable but Jessica refused to back down.

"Does Dumbledore know that you drink in the middle of the day? Is that why you get so cranky? Can't get to the bottle fast enough, can..." She gave a startled cry as he caught her wrist in a vice like grip, pulling her towards him.

"Do not speak of what you do not know," he snarled through clenched teeth. "I will not be spoken to with such insolence and I will not warn you again. You do not want me to chastise you, Miss Jackman of this I am certain. I am a most rigid disciplinarian, as you are well aware. **Don't** force my hand on this matter." She struggled to free herself but he simply tightened his grip on her. Jessica had felt uneasy around Snape but had never feared him. Now she could not deny the panic that was rising inside. "Stop fighting me and it will go better for you."

She couldn't stop. She twisted against his hold, consumed by terror, but he would not release her. Jessica felt like an animal caught in a trap fighting not just for freedom but also for her very life. In desperation she struck at him with her free hand slapping him hard in the face. He gave no response but caught her hand when she let it fly yet again. She was not sure when or how but she knew she had lost. In defeat she sank to her knees before him. He relaxed his grip but did not release her wrists.

Jessica hung her head, breathing hard, awaiting the tirade that was to come. She had attacked a professor and not just any professor. She had hit Professor Snape. No one could save her now. She could only imagine the torturous thoughts that were going through his head.

"Look at me, Miss Jackman," the voice was calm and fluid. She was prepared for rage but there was none. Still she could not bring herself to face him. "I really dislike repeating myself." She shook her head and continued to stare at the floor between his feet. "Jessica Jackman, I want you to look me in the eye, now." His voice was soft but carried a tone of command that she dare not refuse. As her eyes met his, he was surprised to see them glassy with tears. Had he pushed her too hard? He required her obedience but had not meant to truly hurt her. Perhaps he had misjudged the strength of her mind. She had always been so obstinate. He was sure that she could meet any challenge he threw at her. She was so much like Katherine. Had he just broken her in much the same way Lucius had Katherine? No. He could not, would not believe that he had. He had made her face her fear, nothing more. Now that he had she would be able to recognize her fear for what it was and overcome it. He would make her stronger than her fears. He must. She must not fail him and he would not allow himself to fail her.

"Do I frighten you?"

A tear ran down her cheek as she gazed into his stern face. He still held her wrists, she still his captive. Inside she quivered but forced herself to gather what courage remained. "No." She turned away from his penetrating eyes and missed the ever so slight smile that ghosted across his cruel lips. Her voice cracked when she spoke and gave the lie away but that could be remedied. Before he had the chance to call her down for the lie, in the faintest whisper he heard the word, "yes."

He tilted his head to the side as he watched her and tried to decide if that really was what he had heard. She took a breath and, with what strength remained in her, she looked into those black fathomless eyes. "Yes...Yes, Professor Snape. I am frightened of you. I was never before, but now I am." It was not her usual self-assured voice that addressed him but it was nowhere near as timid as he would have expected.

"Good." He pulled her off her knees and sat her next to him on the bed. "You must never lie to me. If I am to teach you and train you up I must have trust in you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Now we can move forward toward conquering your fear. Fear can be an ally in keeping you alive, but uncontrolled it will hinder you. How did it make you feel just now?"

"Helpless."

"You are never helpless. You could have defeated me, but you have to keep a clear mind. Some of the things I must do will not make sense at the time, but trust me and you will come to understand. You have a great future and I am your humble guide on this path. Do you have faith in me?"

"No."

He smirked. "Well, Jessica, we will have to see what we can do to change that. I cannot promise that I will never hurt you, but if I do it is only to make you stronger. You can take solace in that truth. I know that it takes time to gain trust, but time is something that we have so little of. Just know that I do have your best interest at heart."

Now it was up to her. He looked to her and waited for the questions or flood of emotion but she remained silent.

Minutes passed while he waited. The years had taught him patience, and while he rarely exercised this with his regular students, for her he had an endless supply. Finally she stood up without looking at him. "May I go?"

"No, you may not. You still have lessons tonight."

She looked stunned. How could he expect her to prepare a potion or listen to him lecture right now? As if he could read her mind he added, "You must be able to perform no matter what has happened or what is going on around you. You must learn to focus on the task at hand and not dwell on what was or what maybe. This night will go far into helping you learn how to quiet your mind."

"Have you lost yours?"

The back of his hand struck her cheek before she had time to react. Though it was not a hard blow, it served to get her attention and she was furious. Her eyes burned as she looked at the wizard with a hatred he knew all to well. "I told you that I would not warn you again, did I not?"

"How dare you!" He was amused by the anger in her voice. No, he had not misjudged her. She had retreated to regroup but now she was back in the battle. "You arrogant son of a bitch."

He raised his hand and saw her brace for a blow that would never come. Instead she found herself coughing soap up onto the hard stone floor. She foamed at the mouth like a rabid dog as the suds threatened to choke her.

"Clean that up," he motioned toward the bubbles as he went to the door. "I will get dressed and meet you in the classroom in ten minutes. I have a special project for you." With a click of the latch he shut the door behind him.

She grabbed a towel and mopped up the soap wondering what had just transpired. She felt completely confused. What was he talking about? Trust him? After tonight how in the world could he expect her to trust him? "Asshole," she muttered before the next onslaught of bubbles silenced her voice.


	5. Trial by cauldron and fire

He was fiddling with a cauldron and several ingredients when she entered the room, still foaming slightly.

"Good, there you are," he looked up to see her spitting once again. "Still have some choice words, I see. Well, some of my lessons are harder then others, but I will try to see that you survive them all. Now, come here." She was afraid to say anything and decided that it would be to her benefit to simply comply. "I have everything set up. Here are the instructions," he flicked his wand and a formula appeared scrawled across the blackboard. "If you are successful I have decided to reward you, so be very diligent with your measurements and the order of ingredients."

She found merit to his warning as she soon realized the measurements were very precise and twice caught herself just before adding the wrong item to the cauldron. After what felt like hours she was finally finished with the potion. She examined the pale milky green liquid and wondered what it would do and if green was indeed the correct color. She consoled herself that at least it hadn't exploded like Neville Longbottom's age reversal formula earlier. What a disaster that had been and poor Neville always tried so hard. Just being in the dungeon seemed to rattle the poor boy's nerves with or without Professor Snape present. At least Jessica had been able to regenerate Draco Malfoy's hair without much fuss, not that Draco was likely to let Neville forget the incident. She thought it was best not to share the day's events with the professor since he would attack Neville at any give opportunity, and why make that any easier for him. She sat and watched him work at his desk, waiting for him to notice that she was through. It wouldn't take him long.

"Finished already?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, let's see what you have produced." He approached the cauldron and dipping a ladle into it drew out some of the potion. Severus examined the color closely then let the liquid pour slowly back into the cauldron as he surveyed the consistency. "Very good, Miss Jackman. Let it simmer a bit and we will test it shortly." He returned to his desk leaving her to watch the fire. As the flames rose so did her confidence.

"Sir, may I say something?"

"Of course," He laid his quill down and looked up at her. "You have my full attention."

"What gives you the right to strike me? You claim to have my best interest at heart but then you pull something like that and still expect me to trust you? How do you justify yourself?"

He appeared to be thinking hard on the matter. When at last he spoke his silken voice was soft and without a hint of irritation. "Miss Jackman, I have no need to justify my actions. You are my student and you were insubordinate. I have every right to discipline you. That is precisely what I have done. There was no harm done... not really." He held her gaze, realizing that this was certainly not the answer that she was seeking but would be all that he would offer. She seemed to understand this and pushed no farther. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, she was learning.

"You find humor in this?"

"I was just thinking how pleased I am with the results of your chastisement. Maybe I should have tried that route sooner."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't doubt that the shock will wear off, but it is so nice to speak with you while you maintain a civil tongue."

"I have no taste for soap, sir."

"No, neither have I." For several moments he remained quiet, lost in a memory she could not begin to guess at. Suddenly he returned to the present. "Now, let's test that potion out, shall we, Miss Jackman?" He strode up to the cauldron and stirred it once again, before ladling some of the mixture into a small mug. Sniffing it he nodded his approval to her. "I am pleased." He held the mug out to her, "Drink it."

"What? Are you..."

"Manners," he admonished.

"Sorry, sir," she lowered her voice but had trouble keeping her tone even. "But I don't even know what it does."

"Do you think I would poison you?" She did not respond. "I see."

"I meant no disrespect, sir. If you had prepared the potion yourself I would have more faith in it. Maybe I did something wrong."

"You have done exactly what I have instructed, therefore there can be no error. You must trust me." There was that word again. Trust. He pressed the mug into her unwilling hands. "Drink!"

While maintain eye contact with the master, Jessica swirled the potion around then brought the mug up to her lips.

"Wait." She nearly dropped the potion, her heart beating wildly. Was this a test? Had he meant to poison her then changed his mind? Was she being a fool to listen to him talk of trust? What if he hadn't stopped her in time?

He took the mug from her hands and sprinkled some white powder over the surface of the green liquid. "Sugar," he answered the unspoken question. "Doesn't affect the results but it makes it a bit more palatable. Go on now, drink up."

As the thick steaming potion touched her tongue, Jessica was treated to the bitterest taste she had ever encountered. The sugar did little to take the edge off. Much to her chagrin she was unable to stop herself from spitting it out on the floor...and over the professor's shoes.

"Oh my God. I am sorry, Professor Snape," she gasped as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand trying to dislodge the awful taste. "I didn't mean to..." she stopped. He was leaning back against the table in front of her with he arms across his chest and a very satisfied look of his face.

"You have done very well indeed."

What had she done well? Jessica looked at him in confusion. The only thing she could tell was that she had spat on him and seriously doubted that this would bring his complement.

"Don't move." He retrieved a small mirror from his desk and carried it toward her. "Look here." She found it strange that he held the mirror slightly to her left but leaned towards it peering at the silvery surface. This couldn't be.

"I don't see anything, sir."

"That is as it should be. I am impressed that you have brewed this potion correctly on your first try. You have a steady hand and a keen eye for potion making."

"An invisibility potion?"

"Yes, of my own design."

"But there are magical items, charms..."

"That are all fallible. Counterspells can render any other means of invisibility useless. Even simple daily occurrences can negate conventional means, but my potion can not be countered." He heard her scoff. "You are completely undetectable. Wait. A demonstration... don't move," the intensity of his tone froze her to the spot. With a flick of his wrist the floor surrounding them was covered in a fine layer of sugar.

"I sure hope he doesn't expect me to clean that up," she mumbled. Another wave of his wand and he disappeared.

"Now pay attention." He walked toward the cauldron leaving a trail of footprints in the dust. "Not exactly fool proof, is it?" He negated the charm and reappeared. "Your turn. Come to me." She obeyed and went to stand beside him. "Notice any difference?" Looking around, Jessica saw that she left no tracks on the floor. "Completely impervious to charms, detectors, even Moody's roving eye."

"This is amazing, professor." He spun around following the sound of her voice. "Is this how you get near the Dark Lord?"

"That is none of your concern and stop moving about." He heard her giggle as she moved just out of his reach. "You are acting like a child," his voice was controlled but she heard his threat clearly and stood next to him.

"I am here, to your right."

"Thank you. Now there is another property to this potion that can be quite useful." He took a sip from the mug and his eyes fell on hers. She moved slightly and his gaze followed. He could see her. "Yes, now you understand it's true potential, don't you? A group of people able to communicate silently amongst themselves while invisible to the world around them."

"Incredible. How long does it last?"

"That would depend on how much you ingest. By the condition of my shoe I should think that you will be visible shortly."

The dungeon door creaked open and Hagrid's shaggy head peered into the room. "Professor Snape? Are you in here?" Snape held her eye and placed a finger against his lips. "Guess not," Hagrid murmured as he surveyed the room and the dusted floor. "Blimey, what a bloody mess. Best let the house elves know," and with a click of the bolt he was gone.

"Do you do that often?"

"From time to time. Makes it so much easier to catch students up to no good. I can always find a reason to deduct house points or hand out detentions. Comes in handy when I am low on supplies and need someone to pluck brains or eyes for me."

She noticed that he was no longer looking at her. "Are you visible?"

"I am." She could feel warmth spreading through her body. "And now so are you," he smirked. "Let's get this cleaned up before the house elves give me hell." With a wave of his wand the floor and cauldron were immaculate. "Let's see, I believe I made mention of a reward. Follow me."


End file.
